The invention relates to a composition that contains the most potent combination of nutrients with clinical studies proven to assist in the maintenance of normal bone density and development.
The advanced formulation is designed to reduce bone loss and reduce bone fracture rates by significant amounts. It helps in the treatment and prevention of osteoporosis and osteoarthritis.
It is estimated that between 37 to 50 million people in this country suffer with some degree of bone loss. An unique and effective combination of minerals and supplements are required to prevent such loss and deterioration.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an unique formulation which allows individuals improve, bone strength and reduce age related deterioration and fracture problems due to loss of bone density.